This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to video processing.
There are a number of applications in which video must be processed and/or stored. One example is video surveillance, wherein one or more video feeds may be received, analyzed, and processed for security or other purposes. Another conventional application is for video conferencing.
Typically, general purpose processors, such as central processing units, are used for video processing. In some cases, a specialty processor, called a graphics processor, may assist the central processing unit.
Video analytics involves obtaining information about the content of video information. For example, the video processing may include content analysis, wherein the content video is analyzed in order to detect certain events or occurrences or to find information of interest.